Was wäre, wenn...?
Was wäre, wenn...? ist die dreizehnte Episode der 8. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy Thema „Was wäre, wenn ..." In der Folge wird ein Traum von Meredith gezeigt in dem alles anders ist, als in Wirklichkeit. Alle Freundschaften und Beziehungen wurden durcheinander gewürfelt, doch scheint keiner glücklich zu sein. Am Ende scheint es Vorbestimmung zu sein, wie das Leben abläuft. Denn man sieht Dialoge, die sich schonmal gehalten wurden. 8.13.jpg|Addison und Derek wären noch zusammen... aber wären sie glücklich? 8.13 (1).jpg|Meredith zeigt stolz ihren Verlobungsring... Wer ist es, wenn es nicht Derek ist? 8.13 (2).jpg|Alex als Meredith' perfekter Verlobter... Aber ist er wirklich so perfekt? 8.13 (5).jpg|Cristina im alternativen Look... und einem alternativen Charakter! 8.13 (6).jpg|Die neue SGH-Konstellation... mit Ellis Grey als berühmte Chefärztin 8.13 (7).jpg|Bailey hat sich diesmal nicht durchgesetzt... und fungiert als Ellis' Schatten 8.13 (8).jpg|Callie ist hier verheiratet und hat Kinder... also ist sie doch hetero? Umstände im Parallel-Universum Beziehungssituation zu Beginn der Folge #Meredith + Alex #Derek + Addison #Owen + Callie #Richard + Ellis #Cristina = unbekannt #Jackson= unbekannt #Bailey = single #Arizona = unbekannt Charakter-Situation: *Ellis Grey **Chefärztin, ehrgeizig und streng **hat 3 Harper-Avery-Awards **hat kein Alzheimer **ist mit Richard verheiratet **findet es schlimmer, dass Cristina Meredith im OP vorführt, als dass Alex sie betrügt *Bailey **schüchtern, wird ausgenutzt **wird gefeuert, weil Alex eine Information nicht an Ellis weitergeleitet hat und sie als die Schuldige da stehen lässt *Meredith Webber **lebensfroh und unbedarft **wird von ihrer Mutter dominiert, haben ein angespanntes Verhältnis; ist wütend auf Ellis, weil sie alle klein macht und über deren Leben bestimmt **verlobt mit Alex **hasst Cristina, weil sie auch die Kardiologie als Fachgebiet nehmen will *Alex **mit Meredith verlobt, hat aber eine Affäre mit Kepner **nett und freundlich **möchte die Allgemeinchirurgie wählen, weil er eng mit Bailey zusammenarbeitet und sich bei Ellis Grey einschleimt *Richard Webber **hat Ellis gewählt und nicht Adele und wurde so Vater von Meredith **steht unter Ellis und lässt sich von ihr erniedrigen *Derek **"Böse Hälfte" **unfreundlich, belastet, trostlos; Spitzname "McTrostlos" **ist nur mit Addison zusammen, weil sie schwanger ist, liebt sie aber nicht **schläft im Wohnwagen auf seinem Grundstück, plant das Haus, das er "eh nie bauen wird" (Addison) **unterrichtet nicht, veröffentlicht nichts und ist unkreativ *Addison **"Gute Hälfte" **schwanger, das Kind ist nicht von Derek, sondern von Mark *Callie **hetero, sieht sich aber öfter nach Frauen um **hat 3 Kinder (Zwillinge + Tochter Allegra) und ist mit Owen verheiratet **ist Kardiologin wegen Ellis, erwähnt aber, dass sie lieber Orthopädin wäre *Lexie **nennt sich Lucile Ball **Eltern sind tot: Mutter starb an einer "Magensache", Vater hat sich umgebracht **ist drogensüchtig, Piercings und Dread Locks **wird wegen Herzproblemen eingeliefert, stiehlt Medikamente und läuft weg, wird erneut von Sloan eingeliefert und kann von Meredith und Cristina gerettet werden **weiß, dass Meredith ihre Schwester ist, hat sie aber nie getroffen *Owen **Trauma-Abteilung **belastet von seinen Erlebnissen im Irak, redet nicht darüber, skyped mit Teddy, die noch im Irak ist **er lässt Callie in dem Glauben, dass es sich bei Teddy um einen Mann handelt **hatte angeblich nur einen Anfall und alles ist gut (Callie), rastet aber im Krankenhaus öfter aus **sagt Callie nichts, weil er Angst hat, dass sie ihn verlässt und er die Kinder verliert *Cristina Yang **Außenseiterin, niemand kann sie leiden, isst allein in der Cafeteria und übt Nähte **Single, war aber mit Preston Burke zusammen, er hat sie verlassen **macht anderen Angst (Callie) oder ist ihnen unheimlich (Webber) **deckt Owen, wenn er im Krankenhaus ausrastet **verrät Alex und April an Meredith **Da Meredith und Derek nie eine Beziehung hatten, ist sie die einzige Assistenzärztin, die mit einem Oberarzt geschlafen. Die anderen hassen sie deshalb. *Arizona Robbins **hat nie Callie geheiratet und kennt sie kaum *Charles Percy **lebt noch **interessiert an April Kepner *April Kepner **Assistenzärztin in der Gynäkologie **tut, als wäre sie noch Jungfrau, hat aber eine Affäre mit Alex **beste Freundin von Meredith *Mark Sloan **ist der Vater von Addisons Kind **arbeitet nicht im Seattle Grace **es ist nicht eindeutig, wie seine Beziehung zu Derek ist *Jackson Avery **Nimmt wahrscheinlich nicht die plastische Chirurgie als Fachgebiet, weil Mark nicht im Krankenhaus arbeitet. Vermutlich spezialisiert er sich auf die Trauma-Chirurgie. Fehlende Charaktere *Teddy Altman ist noch im Irak und wird als Mann dargestellt. *Izzie Stevens hat Dennys LVAD-Leitung durchgeschnitten, wurde von Meredith an Ellis verraten und gefeuert *George O'Malley hat seine Prüfung nicht bestanden und ist gegangen (lebt also noch) *Reed Adamson wurde wahrscheinlich bei der Fusion gefeuert (wurde nicht erschossen und lebt noch) *Preston Burke hat das Krankenhaus nach der Beziehung zu Cristina verlassen *Weder Zola noch Sofia existieren *Erica Hahn wird nicht erwähnt Besonderheiten *Das Seattle Grace hat das Mercy West Medical Center regelrecht absorbiert. Ellis plant das gleiche mit dem Seattle Presbyterian. *Assistenzärzte tragen hellgrau, Oberärzte dunkelgrau *Die OP-Hauben sind nicht mehr personalisiert. Alle Ärzte tragen die gleichen blauen Hauben. *Männer tragen T-Shirts mit V-Ausschnitt und Frauen mit Rundausschnitt. *Die OP-Masken werden nicht mehr hinter dem Kopf zusammengebunden, sondern haben Schlaufen für die Ohren. *Die Oberärzte tragen außerhalb des OPs normale Kleidung und einen Kittel darüber. *Alle Pärchen und freundschaftlichen Beziehungen sind durcheinander gewürfelt, aber am Ende der Folge scheinen alle irgendwie doch eher an dem interessiert zu sein, was sie ursprünglich hatten. *Ist die letzte Folge in der Kate Walsh bei Grey´s Anatomy , die Addison Montegomery spielt. Musik *'Portions for Foxes '''von ''Rilo Kiley ''(Nur 48 Stunden) *'Ruby Blue 'von ''Róisín Murphy (Gebrochene Herzen) *'Flowers Bloom '''von ''High Highs *'Girl, You Shout! '''von ''Dressy Bessy (Spielregeln) *'Fools in Love '''von ''Inara George (Gebrochene Herzen) *'Into the Fire '''von ''Thirteen Senses (Nur 48 Stunden) *'You Wouldn't Like Me '''von ''Tegan and Sara (Grenzen) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel If/Then bezieht sich auf einen Song von Rass Kass. Trivia *Alle Songs der Episode bis auf "Flowers Bloom" wurden in einer früheren Episode der Staffeln 1 und 2 schon einmal verwendet. Intro Es ist Bestimmung, welches Kind man bekommt. "Genau dieses sollte es sein", das sagen einem jedenfalls die Leute von der Adoptionsstelle immer. Egal, ich möchte gern glauben, dass das stimmt. Aber alles andere, was so passiert, scheint vom Zufall abhängig zu sein. Was wäre, wenn etwas, das ich gesagt oder getan habe, alles kaputt gemacht hätte? Was wäre, wenn ich mich für ein anderes Leben entschieden hätte oder für einen anderen Partner? Wir hätten einander vielleicht nie gefunden! Was wäre, wenn ''ich anders aufgewachsen wäre, wenn meine Mutter nicht krank geworden wäre oder wenn ich einen guten Vater gehabt hätte? ''Was wäre, wenn ...? Was wäre, wenn ...? Was wäre, wenn ...? Outro Dein Leben ist ein Geschenk, nimm es an. Egal wie verkorkst oder schmerzhaft es dir im Moment vorkommt. Manche Dinge entwickeln sich so, als wären sie vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt. Als müssten sie einfach so und nicht anders geschehen. Zitate *Bailey: Alex, weinen Sie? *Alex: Ich hab's total verbockt! Ich hatte was Schönes, sie ist ein guter Mensch, aber ... Ich hatte eine Chance mich zu bessern und ich hab's verbockt, so wie ich es jedes verdammte Mal tue! Was zum Teufel stimmt bloß nicht mit mir? *Bailey: Ich habe grade meinen Job verloren. Sehen Sie mich weinen? Ich habe nicht den kleinsten Funken einer Ahnung, was ich als nächstes tun werde, aber krieche ich vielleicht in die Ecke eines Fahrstuhls und jammere über mein Schicksal? *Alex: Nein. *Bailey: Nein! Nein, denn wie lautet unser Motto, Alex? Was machen wir? *Alex: Wir kreieren... *Bailey und Alex: ...unser eigenes Schicksal. *Bailey: Aha! Und genau das werd' ich machen und das rate ich Ihnen auch! *Cristina: Wir müssen das nicht ewig so machen, dass erst ich was sage und dann sagst du was und dann weint einer und dann ist der Tag für beide irgendwie im Arsch. *Meredith: Nein, grässlich! *Cristina: Gut! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode